


Hemliga ögats hemliga inspiration

by scoutbokmal



Category: Petrinideckarna - Mårten Sandén
Genre: F/M, International Fanworks Day 2016
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoutbokmal/pseuds/scoutbokmal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vad som nästan ingen vet är att samtliga medlemmar av deckarklubben Hemliga ögat är stora fans av en viss fiktiv detektiv.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hemliga ögats hemliga inspiration

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The secret inspiration of The Secret Eye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024676) by [scoutbokmal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoutbokmal/pseuds/scoutbokmal)



Alla medlemmar i deckarklubben Hemliga ögat älskade berättelserna om Sherlock Holmes, i många av de tappningar som finns. Det var de historierna som först fick Petra att starta med sitt spanande, och Peter att börja dokumentera när de till slut löste ett fall. Alla tre tycker att böckerna av Conan Doyle är väldigt bra, och både Lucy och Petra är överförtjusta i BBCs moderna tappning (enligt Peter är det till stor del tack vare huvudrollsinnehavaren "Benedict Cushing, eller Cookiebatch eller någonting". Petra och Lucy erkänner att han är väldigt snygg "Liknar faktiskt Staffan" "Jag tror snarare att det är Staffan som liknar honom", men nekar blankt att deras intresse är bara på grund av honom utan eftersom att det är en fantastisk tappning och utspelar sig i dagens samhälle "Men mycket bättre än Elementary." "Håller helt med."). Peter å andra sidan är mer förtjust i den gamla Granada-serien med Jeremy Brett, men håller med om att BBCs Sherlock är väldigt bra. Eftersom båda två är fans av Sherlock Holmes, så var en av Peter och Lucys första dejter att gå och titta på den nya filmen "Sherlock Holmes" med Robert Downey Jr. i huvudrollen. Petra insisterade på att följa med ("får att se till så att allt går rätt till, och ingen försöker sig på något mot två tredjedelar av Hemliga ögat" som hon uttryckte det. Både Lucy och Peter misstänkte att hon också ville se filmen, och passade på att slå två flugor i en smäll genom att kunna irritera sin tvillingbror på hans dejt.) där hon satt hela tiden och kommenterade filmen tills flera biobesökare hade sagt åt henne att hålla tyst.

Dock vet bara deras familjer om denna passion och inspirationskälla, eftersom att de känner på sig att i annat fall skulle de bli ännu mindre tagna på allvar. En grupp ungar som försöker ta efter en fiktiv karaktär? Så gulligt!

**Author's Note:**

> I böckerna är Staffan en polis som Petra och Lucy tycker är jättesnygg och är smått förälskade i (typ "celebrity crush"). Om de stöter på en annan snygg kille/man så säger de att han liknar Staffan


End file.
